


Summer at the Burrow

by lyraleoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Dinners, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Partying, Secret Relationship, Smut, Summer Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, summer at the Burrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraleoi/pseuds/lyraleoi
Summary: Emma, Ginny's long time school class-mate and best friend from Hogwarts has been invited to spend a short summer vacation at the Burrow for the great 50th Birthday Party of Arthur Weasley,as well as all of the family members and friends. Spending the summer days and their free time together Emma gets to meet Charlie again, whom she already got to know during her internship in Romania. Needless to say, Ginny needs only a few looks to detect what's going on between her older brother and her best friend. Even if Emma still denies that there' s anything going on at all.--I just love the image of Charlie Weasley as a hot, flirting, sexy dragon tamer. I chose to write about a fictional female character, as sometimes I just don't like destroying canon ships.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Female Character, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/You, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. Summer at the Burrow

As Emma walked into the Burrow alongside Ginny she already heard the chatter from the living room. 

For the celebration of Arthurs 50th Birthday, all the members of the Weasley family companied by friends and partners, made their way to the Burrow. As soon as they both stepped through the door, Molly appeared and took Emma in a warm and heartful embrace.  


“Oh Emma dear, how wonderful that you could make it! Ginny told me you were so busy at the ministry but I tried to explain to her that even you, as well as the hard working Hermione have to take some days off of your job!”  
“Well Molly, in the very end you’re right, so I thought maybe my files could wait.”, the young witch grinned.  
“Also, who would I be if I were to miss a party with my second family and such a special Birthday of Arthurs. And to be honest, I could quite use a few days off.” Emma added, as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Emma placed her bags in the entry and as she put down her jeans jacket, Ginny was already eager to get back to the living room .“Come on Ems, you can put your stuff in my room later!”  
Her friend snorted.  
  
“One could think you and Harry were separated for years, when in reality picking me up from the Knight Bus is all it was. How long could it have been? 15 Minutes?”  
“Oh shut up.”, Ginny mumbled, but couldn’t hide a small grin as she bumped her friend into the side. “Let’s go.”  
Emma flashed one last look towards the mirror, that hung on the wall and put her curly blonde hair back into place, as they were dishevelled from the ride on the wizard bus. Her green eyes wandered across her dress, which was badly wrinkled, so she sighed, took out her wand and smoothed it out, before she followed Ginny.

As the two girls came near the living room, suddenly loud voices erupted. “No Perce, this is some utter bullshit you’re talking!”  


Both witches shared a look, before they reached for the door.  
“You could not just take the eggs and lock away all the mother dragons to get good, trained guards for Gringotts! Have you ever thought about the consequences as well for the mothers, but also the babies growing up without them? I cannot believe I’m having this discussion with you again!”  
Charlie stood in the living room glowering at his brother, who was sitting in the couch, obviously also not amused about the ongoing discussion.  


“Well, well, coming in here and hearing someone furious rant about dragon rights, there’s only one person that could it be”, Emma smiled wickedly, as she entered the living room and Charlie and the other family members turned around.

“Ems! Glad you could make it!” Ron and Harry shouted, getting up from their seats and crossing the room to hug her.  
Hermione stood next to Percy, strode towards her and also tugged her into a warm embrace “I thought, it was me and Ginny against the rest of those idiots, but thank God you’re here”, she laughed.  
Percy waved and smiled warmly, as Charlie came to welcome her.  
He moved towards her, smiling. “Nice to see you again Emma, took us way too long.”, he gazed into her eyes, before he took her into a short hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
As he moved away, Emma kept his gaze and smiled lightly at him.  
“Well yeah, how long has it been? Quite a few months since I’ve last been to the reservoir. How are the dragons doing?”, she answered.  
“Oh they’re doing well, as long as nobody tries to take their eggs away from them.” Charlie said, with a side look towards his younger brother, who just snorted contemptuously.  


“Oh come on guys, this has been going on way too long now, could you please just stop it for this week for the sake of dad’s birthday !” Ginny insisted, as she made her way back to Harry’s lap and sat down. Both boys looked at each other, then Charlie sighed.  


“Fine. Guess we’ll take a break. How have you been doing anyway Emma? Heard you had some big cases at the ministry going on.”

Emma took a seat at the couch and looked at Charlie as he let himself pop down next to her.  
“Yeah actually, there’s this really big case going on, that me and Hermione are working on right now. I can’t really tell about the details, as it involves some highly exclusive informations from the ministry, but is has something to do with the anti werewolf rights extremists. And as known, Hermione and I are the two best, youngest and most good looking lawyers right now, that’s why we got the job.”, she sticked a tongue towards Hermione, who just laughed.  


“You’re such a prat Ems!” She laughed.  
“Ems thinks, we got the case only, because our boss tries to flirt with the both of us. He’s quite a perv. But as I tried to explain to her, it’s most likely, because we’re one of the few lawyers in our department, that actually know a werewolf, as well a demi wolf. So that makes us more qualified than the rest of them. “  


“That’s quite amazing.” Charlie said. “How long have you been working there, it couldn’t be more than half a year right? Quite impressive to get to work at such an important case after such a short time.” he asked, as he looked at Emma astonished.  


Emma blushed.  
“It’s been a little over 5 months actually. After I’ve finished school, I went to a few monthly internships, the last one was at your reserve. Afterwards I got the job at the ministry.”  


“Look Ginny, this is how you get a decent job. I’ve always told you taking internships is the right way! Your classmate knew well better than you!” Percy interrupted whereupon Ginny started a fury dispute with her older brother where most of the words that were spoken definitely would’ve made Molly Weasley’s blood boil.  


As they siblings kept on discussing the pros and cons of having a successful career as a quidditch player of the Holyhead Harpies, Emma’s gaze wandered back towards Charlie.

She noticed he had been looking at her all along and she blushed again. It’s not that she was the most shy person on earth, but something about this dragon tamer next to her, made her knees weak. 

His red hair, was a little bit less curled than with the rest of the family and it fell down on his shoulders, where it put his broad shoulders in spotlight.  
His shoulders and arms were muscular, at the bottom of his right arms sleeve, she could see the tail tip of the dragon tattoo, that travelled along the muscular upper body.

She had only seen it once in Romania, when they were staying in the team bunk and he was changing in front of her.  
At this time it has been strangely intimidating how he was just so comfortable to change in front of her, while they were discussing some topics about the new dragon cage they were building.  
But right now, she wished, she would be able to see this tattoo again, and wander her fingers about the curved spine of the dragon, who she knew would be moving under her fingers as it would magically trail along Charlie’s skin.  


“Chm chm” Charlie cleared his throat. “Like what you see?”  
He gave her a wicked smile, as Emmas gaze sprang back into reality and she realized she’s been oogling his body for the last few moments.  


“Oh – sorry – I – your tattoo.. “ she said embarrassed. “I like it”, she confessed, as she smiled to him.  
“YeahI reckon, you’ve seen it once.“ Charlie said, leaning back in to his seat on the couch and watching her with unreadable eyes.  
“Well maybe, you’ll get a chance to see it again. I suppose we have plenty of time for that the next few days.” he said, with a tempting undertone.  
He watched her intensely as suddenly the door sprung open and Molly Weasley came into the door.  


“Everybody, Dinner’s ready soon. Would you please set the table?”


	2. Printesa Dragoni

As they all got up und went into the dining room, Emma felt like she could sense Charlie lingering look as she went with her best friend and her dark-haired boyfriend towards the kitchen. 

Just before everybody took a seat, the floo activated and coughing through the dirt, two red headed tall men made their way into the house.  
“Ah, George, Fred! Perfect timing, the dinner is just ready!” Molly exclaimed, and grabbed her two twin sons into a hug.  
“Sorry Mum, we would’ve made it earlier, but we had some problems with a potion. Made one hell of an explosion” one of the twins explained, while the other was grinning widely and nodded. 

As they both spotted Emma, they made their way towards the blonde girl through the crowded kitchen.  
“Hey girl, haven’t seen you in what feels like ages!” George grinned at her. 

Fred whistled. “You’ve become one good looking lady Ems”, as he took a look at her well formed body in that summer dress she chose this morning.  
“Well I’ve always been, you dumbass. Not my problem you didn’t see it”, she answered jokingly and tried to turn her back to Fred, who was putting an arm over her shoulder and dragging her towards him.  


“It’s not like I didn’t know it, but to be honest, during our time together in Hogwarts, you weren’t quite of age, as well as the two of us.”  
Fred teased, and winked at her with a seductive smile. “But right now, I guess that’s a different situation.”  
He looked her in the eyes. Emma snorted. “I suppose, whatever’s going on in your head right now, I don’t want to hear about it.”  
“Easy Ems, I’m only joking!” Fred laughed.  
“There’s nothing wrong about a short little flirt between two stunningly good looking long time family friends eh?” he grinned. Now Emma laughed too.

They made their way to the kitchen table, where in the meantime everybody had taken a seat.  
Emma dropped down next to Hermione, and Fred occupied the seat next to her. 

Charlie watched them both with an unreadable look from across the table, before he brought his attention to George, who was taking the seat next to him.

As the dinner went on, they all dove deep into conversations, Emma chatting with Fred about their new upcoming collection of potions for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. 

Suddenly, Charlie interrupted the both. “Would you be so kind, and pass me the Salt printesa dragoni?”, he said with a more quiet and sweeter voice than usual.

Emma looked at him, she haven’t heard the nickname he gave her in months.  
His eyes were locked on hers, and he smiled slightly, as he waited for an answer.  
“Eh, sure” she stammered, and gave him the salt shaker. As he reached for it, his fingers brushed along hers for a little too long, before he took the shaker, and turned his gaze away from her. 

As Emma turned his attention away from him, her eyes passed Ginny’s, who was sitting next to him and looked at her with a curious look and a slightly raised eyebrow. Emma only shook her heady lightly and turned back towards Fred, who had been giving no attention to the small exchange and was still enjoying his meal as he started speaking to her again about a special potion he and George were trying to invent. 

Later that evening, after dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, Ginny made her way next to Emma, who was sitting reading on her seat, grabbed her arm and yanked her up.  


“Hey!” Emma voiced “What the hell is up with you?”  
“I think we’ve got something to talk about don’t we?” her best friend said, while dragging her up the stairs to her room.  
“You didn’t really think you could go crushing on my brother, without me recognizing.” the red headed girl said, as she was pushing her best friend into the room and closing the door behind them.  
Ginny casted a silencing charm and turned around, grinning at the blonde girl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emma said, trying to act innocent.  
“Then what was the thing during dinner tonight? Or your all too cosy greeting with him as we arrived? Don’t act like there isn’t something going on between you two. He called you a nickname during family dinner and you acted all flustered, like come on !” Ginny grinned at her.  
“What is it?” she pushed. “I mean, I know, you’ve been working with him in Romania, but you never told me you were this close. I thought you told me everything”, now the red head acted offended, shoving her lower lip forward, but the sparkling in her eyes showed her best friend how amused she was. 

Emma sighed. “There is nothing going on really. We worked together and that’s it. I don’t know about that silly nickname, that’s what he called me sometimes in the dragon reserve, but I didn’t expect him to bring that up during a Weasley dinner” Emma explained franticly.  


“What did he even say? Something Romanian? It sounded something like princess.” Ginny asked, still grinning.  
“Printesa dragoni.” Emma sighed again, knowing that explaining the meaning to Ginny would not make her believe the fact that there was nothing going on between the two of them.  


“It means dragon princess.” Ginny chuckled and Emma gave her a glaring look. #  


“It’s only because I told him once, that there are many muggle tales where princesses are being locked in and guarded by a dragon. My mom and dad found it quite interesting, that a blonde young woman like me would have to opportunity to care for well, locked in dragons in the wizarding world, that’s how big the cultural differences are.”  


“Sure, and that’s the only reason that led him to call you princess on a daily basis.” Ginny stated amused.

“Well yes!” Emma exclaimed. “I mean, it’s Charlie! He knows that he’s attractive! Such a good looking bloke, all muscular with tattoos and shit, I guess he’s used to flirting to every woman that crosses his path, or am I not right. “

“Soooo.. you do find him attractive.” Ginny stated, a big grin still plastering her face, cocking her head as she watched Emma stroding through the room.  
The blonde girl continued talking ”I would be dumb if I wouldn’t. But anyway he’s so much older than me, as we met in Romania you and me had just finished school and I wouldn’t even dare to think that he would be interested in me.”  
Emma went still. “Also, to be honest with you, I wouldn’t mind if he would be.” She said honestly, and looked sheepishly at her best friend who was watching her.

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and stated “Ems, sorry to tell you that, but no, even for my dragon tamer adventurer brother I do not think that he’s flirting with all women he crosses path with and starts calling them princess on a regular basis."  
She laughed. “Gods I can’t believe I have to tell you this. After what I saw at dinner tonight, I thought the two of you fucked already.”  


Ginny watched her. “Which you didn’t I suppose?” 

Emma looked at her, still sometimes frustrated about the bluntness of her best friend.  
“Of fucking course not Gin. Firstly, he’s your brother. And secondly, as I already told you there is nothing going on between the two of us. We just went along pretty well during my internship that’s it.”  


Emma sat down on her guest bed, which was placed next to Hermione’s in Ginny’s Room. She crossed her knees and looked at her best friend.  
She smirked at her. “Also, as if I wouldn’t have told you if there would have happened something in Romania. Honestly woman, who do you think you are to me!” 

The girls grinned at each other. Ginny crossed the room and sat down next to her friend.  
“Okay. So I’m going with it, you say there’s nothing going on. I don’t think so, but that’s just my stupid best friend and best sister on earth opinion. If you do in fact change your mind, don’t let you stop because he’s my brother. You’re not the first friend of mine falling for my dumbass redheaded brothers and at least, Charlie’s one of my favourites." 

She hesitated. "Although I don’t wanna be in his skin if Mom ever founds out he wants to shag a witch that is the age of his youngest sister”, Ginny stated and winked at her best friend.  


“And don’t be so fucking anxious about yourself, what happened to the girl I went to school with that never let anything stop her to get the boy she wanted?” Ginny laughed.  


“Well, the boys in Hogwarts weren’t your nearly ten years older dragon tamer brother” Emma admitted as she bit back a grin on Ginny’s statement.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, as they were all gathered together at the kitchen table for breakfast, Molly made an announcement.  
“My dears, as you all know there are coming quite a few guests over then next few days for the Arthur’s birthday on the weekend and there are a lot of things to take care of, before everything’s ready. Fred and George had to go back to the shop to fix that potion problem, so Harry and Ron, could you go and cut the branches of the orchard trees and make sure, they won’t throw any fruits on the guests. Hermione, Ginny, would you dears come and get suppliants with me? I still need quite a few ingredients for the feast.” she smiled at the kids.  
“Oh and Emma, I thought since you were stuck in the office the last months, maybe you would like to join Charlie in the garden? There are a few things to look after, maybe start with the flower bed. It’s already full of gnomes again, that’s driving me mad. Well, only if you feel like to of course.” 

She smiled warmly at her guest and Emma had no other chance than to say yes.  
“Course Molly, should be no problem.” 

As she turned away from Mrs. Weasley, she tried to ignore the look in Ginny’s eyes. 

“So it’s you and me again, printesa dragoni. Guess we’ll get rid of those gnomes in a second, if you think of how well we’re used to work together.”  
Charlie said, as he leaned towards her from his seat next to her on the kitchen table.  
“Don’t be afraid. I’ll make sure you won’t get all too dirty and ruin that pretty dress you wear.” he grinned at her. 

As Emma turned towards him, he winked. 

“Well Charles, maybe you should not make yourself too much effort from keeping me getting dirty. Maybe that’s exactly what I want to be.” she whispered back, holding his gaze and smirked, as she saw his dark brown eyes widen.

He grinned at her before he leaned back and continued his breakfast.

Working in the garden was indeed a well needed change from her time consuming office job from the last weeks. 

As she picked the gnomes from the flower bed, and one after one tried to store them in a container, she enjoyed being outside and let the sun caress her skin for the first time in weeks.  
The small creatures didn’t exactly care about it being her first summer like experience and tried with all their strength getting out of the container.  
Emma cursed, as one of the beasts bid her finger and jumped into the digged hole in the bed.

She heard a chuckle and turned to her side to see that Charlie was watching her with a bemused face.  
“Seems like the months in the office led you away from your skills.” he teased her and hid a laughter. 

“Shove off Charlie!” Emma said and laughed. She tried catching another gnome before it hid himself in another rapidly digged hole. 

“So.. You and Fred.” she heard Charlie saying.  
Emma turned towards him, looking at him surprised. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“I’ve seen you two yesterday.” Charlie stated, as if this was all the explanation that was needed. 

Emma laughed lightly. “And?”

“And he was flirting with you.” Charlie looked her in the eyes.  
His look was the same unreadable one that she had already recognizes at the dinner table, the evening before.

“What, you mean the things he said? It’s not like that’s new honestly, he talks like that all the time. One time, a girl from Ravenclaw punched him in the stomach for what he said to her. At least that’s what George told me.” Emma laughed at the thought of that and turned back to the flower bed.  
“You don’t really think we’re dating or something because of this, don’t you.” 

Meanwhile, Charlie didn’t look amused at all. 

“I wouldn’t put it that way.”, he said. “But I know my brother. He obviously wants to shag you. I thought maybe you two were already into it.” 

“And even if we were, to be honest it would be none of your concern wouldn’t it?” Emma didn’t stop her work, but turned her head slightly to look at Charlie teasingly. 

It didn’t irritate Charlie, who had stopped his work fully and watched her with slightly raised eyebrows. “So you’re not..?” 

The witch acted as if she wouldn’t understand, and smiled at him innocently. “Shagging, I mean? Or dating or whatever.” Charlie continued. 

“No.” Emma simply answered and straightened herself back up, turning towards the red head again. 

“Hm.” Was all Charlie said, before he went again to work. 

Emma stood there, puzzled.  
She didn’t quite understand what Charlie’s intention on the topic had been. Was he jealous ?, she thought. Why else would he care if she was shagging Fred?  
She stood there, watching as Charlie was working with the gnomes. 

Suddenly he spoke again.  
“So you’re seeing anybody else then?” he asked, still not turning towards her, so she couldn’t see his face.

Emma couldn’t bite back a small smile at her sudden realization. He did care. He cared about who she was or was not shagging with. Maybe Ginny wasn’t so wrong after all.  
She turned back to the bed and answered. “No. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. Bit too busy the last few months.” 

She discovered a gnome, hidden behind a flower and tried grabbing him. He was too fast. “How bout you?” she added casually. 

“No, single as well. Thought you might have already figured that out.” Charlie answered, flashing her a small grin.  
His mood seemed to have lightened. 

“Got ya!” He exclaimed, grabbing a fuzzy little gnome and pushing him into the container standing next to him. 

Emma tried to concentrate and grabbed another little gnome, but just as she thought she could lift it up, the beast slipped through her fingers and made a silly face towards her.  
“Little bastards.” She muttered annoyed. 

She heard another chuckle from Charlie and suddenly felt like her surroundings had shifted.  
She turned, realizing that Charlie was now standing right behind her, leaning over her shoulder. He put his hands on her arm and where he touched she could feel the heat radiating from the skin contact.  
“You’re doing it wrong.” he stated. 

“Well, show me then.” Emma countered, not moving as she realized that with the little to no distance between them she could smell his earthy, spicy scent that she liked so much. His hand was still lingering on her arm.

“Guess I should.” Charlie said. 

“Or maybe we could stop harassing the gnomes for a little while and I’ll show you something else.”, his voice became husky, as he closed the distance between the two of them and let his hands slide down on Emma’s waist.

As he did, he pulled and made her turn, so that they were standing now face to face with each other. 

Emma paused, her snarky encounter being stuck in her throat, as she put her head up and looked at the man in front of her, whose dark brown eyes were staring at her.  
“And what would that be?” she nearly murmured, intimidated by the strong gaze, that Charlies eyes held. 

His lips lifted and he gave her a wicked grin. 

She could feel his strong, big hands pressing into her sides, as his thumbs started to move and slowly brushed her skin underneath her slim summer dress. 

She did only now realize, that her own hands had moved up towards his upper body, where they were laying flat on his muscles, stuck in between his chest and her breasts, which were moving rapidly up and down from her increased and short breathing. 

He seemed to recognise as well, as for a second his eyes dropped down to her up sticking breasts, coming forward in her low cut dress and his eyes lingered for a short moment. 

As he moved his eyes up again, he stopped and looked at her lips. 

He leaned forward a little and whispered into her ear.

“I could show you,just how good this wonderful red lips of yours would feel onto mine.” 

With the last words, he looked up at her, and Emma saw his brown eyes had darkened even more. 

His gaze was intense as he kept staring into her eyes, his fingers still brushing over her dress and leaving small tingles on her skin.  
Emma gasped slightly. “Charlie – I” 

“Oi! Charlie! Are you here? We need a helping hand with that bloody orchard tree over here!” 

It was as if Ron’s voice broke a spell and they were both lifted from their trance.  
Charlie stepped back, his hands leaving Emma’s waist and her own hands dropped down to her sides. She also took a step back, turning her eyes away from Charlie towards where her friend’s voice came from.

“Here, Ron. Just a second, I’ll come and help ya.” Charlie called. 

He turned towards Emma, but in that second Ron’s figure turned around the corner of the house and made his way towards them.  
  
“Sorry mate, but honestly that fucking tree is killing us. The Whomping willow is a sweet little Christmas tree compared to that beast. No bloody clue, where Mum’s got this thing from.” 

He stopped in front of Emma and Charlie, who had turned away to go and get his wand that he had left on the bank next to the flower bed.  
Ron smiled at Emma “How’s the gnome hunt going?” 

“Er.. going pretty well.” Emma said, taking a quick look into Charlie’s direction who made his way back towards them.  
He looked at her and grinned slightly.  
“Guess I’lll have them all gone soon. Just go an and get that tree under control.” She laughed at the boys, trying not to stare too long into Charlie’s eyes before she turned away and made her way to a new spotted digging hole of a gnome. 

“Well then, see ya later Ems!”, Ron called as he was already leaving and turning around the corner. 

“I’ll see you, printesa.” 


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing her gnome hunt with a lot of effort and sweat, Emma made her way back to the Burrow. 

Walking around the corner into the front garden, she could see Charlie, Ron and Harry still struggling with one of the trees on the outer side of the garden. The branches of the tree were moving back and forth and sticking into all directions. 

As soon as one of the boys tried to get near one branch, the tree started throwing rotten fruits at them. 

“Oi Charlie, thought you were a dragon tamer! Now you can’t cope with a cute little fruit tree?” Charlie turned around and made a rude gesture towards Emmas direction. 

But as he looked at her, he grinned and his eyes were sparkling with laughter. 

Emma felt pity for the boys, but still. The image was quite entertaining, so she giggled as she made her way into the kitchen. 

As she entered, she saw Molly buzzing between a dozen of grocery bags, Hermione and Ginny were busy unpacking them, as they discovered her friend. 

“Hey Ems, how are the gnomes doing?” Hermione asked, while unpacking loads of fruits on the table. “Already given up?”

“Actually,I think I got them all in the end, but yeah still exhausting.” Emma laughed.

“Would you say the gnomes or the dragons were easier to crack?” Ginny asked casually, but looked up and caught her best friends eye.  
Emma tried looking as inconspicuous as possible while glancing towards the red head. 

“Guess the dragons actually. Those gnomes are nasty little bastards if you can’t get a hold of them, while dragons tend to come towards you if they think you’re nice enough.” 

At that Ginny flashed a knowing smirk.  
“Knew it”, she cheered. “That she wouldn’t like to work with the gnomes.” she explained to Hermione, who listened to their conversation and had a asking look on her face. 

“You really thought you would enjoy working with the gnomes?”, she asked Emma. 

“Er.. No, well yes. I thought that I would enjoy being outside today, but it shows I underestimated those little bastards. They kind of ruined my sunny day off you know.” Emma tried to explain and turned her face into an innocent smile. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry to hear that! You will have enough days off in the sun the next days, trust me. You could’ve just said No, you know.” Molly said worried, as she strode through the kitchen. 

“It’s fine Molly honestly. Wasn’t that bad to do a bit of physical work after all the office sitting.”, Emma answered. 

“Mom, if we’re done here, I think the girls and me would like to enjoy the last bit of the evening sun.” Molly smiled at them and hushed them away. “I think, there’s still quite the show going on outside”  
Ginny laughed and made her way outside alongside the other girls to go and watch the three boys fighting a tree with no success. 

___

“Honestly, that’s one hell of a tree.” Charlie stated, at he let himself lower down next to Emma. “Please don’t tell anybody that it took us fucking hours to get those fruits down of that bastard. I think I could lose my job if that ever comes out.” He laughed.

Emma replied with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered about this one.” 

“Good to know you’re being trustworthy.” Charlie answered, as he let his upper body slide back down to the ground so he was lying next to the girl. 

He yawned slightly and let his eyes fell shut.  
“How was your hunt?” he asked and as Emma wanted to answer, she suddenly felt light fingers travel up her back. 

She looked at Charlie, his eyes still kept shut and a small smile plastering his face. 

His right hand was up on her back, stroking up and down through the fabric of her dress. 

She tried not to get herself noticeable and looked towards Ginny, who sat with her boyfriend.  
She and Harry were chatting about their past day, her head was lying in his lap and he let his fingers run through her hair. She didn’t seem to notice. 

Ron and Hermione were seated between the two pairs and were also deeply fallen into conversation. Emma figured, nobody would spot Charlie’s hand, which was still caressing her back lightly. 

She leaned back into the touch, and his hand let small shivers travel along her spine. “It was alright. Although I think I would’ve finished earlier if you would’ve showed me how to catch them properly.”

“Sorry bout that. But I think we can catch up on this another time.” Charlie answered. 

Emma turned slightly, to look at his face and he smiled at her with his eyes half open, his hand still stroking her back tentative.  
“I wouldn’t mind.”, she whispered and smiled back at him. 

She then turned around to let the last rays of sunshine flow over her face and enjoyed the feeling of Charlies body so close to her and his fingers caressing her.

After a while she heard Ginny shuffle together, so she opened her eyes. 

Charlie was still laying next to her, his hand now lazily dropped to her lower back and his eyes still closed. The sun was already hidden behind the next hill, and the last sunrays were weakly shining towards them.

“Mom called for dinner guys, we better go.” Ginny said and got up from the grass.

Emma could feel as Charlie’s hand left her back and she heard him move right next to her, as she got up as well. They all made their way back to the house and Emma got pulled into a conversation by Hermione and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Ginny pulled her best friend aside.

“Fancy a drink?” she smiled wickedly and pulled a bottle out of her jacket. “I took the opportunity today with Hermione and got ourselves covered for the next few days.”

“Aaah yes, thought you would never ask!” Emma laughed.

They walked into the living room together, where Harry, Ron, Charlie and Hermione were already sitting and talking.

“Mom and Dad are out on a walk, and as I reckon they go to bed just afterwards, so bout we have a little fun right here guys?” Ginny exclaimed and put down a bottle of firewhiskey. “We have wine as well for you cultured people” she said, leaning towards Hermione.

Emma sat down next to her best friend, who summoned a few glasses and poured one each.

“Oh boy, this seems to be getting a nice evening!” Ron exclaimed. “Remember the last time we drank here? George vomited all over the kitchen floor” he shook with laughter. “Wanna bet whose turn it is today?” he grinned and looked in the round of his friends.

“I say it’s Hermione.” Emma giggled. “At least it will be her, if she hasn’t improved from the last time we went out together in London.”

“Oh shut up you!” Hermione called and glared at her friend.

“Well that’s one story I would definitely like to hear about!” Ginny said and grinned into her glass.

So Emma started telling the story, despite the sharp looks Hermione shot at her. In the end, they all bursted laughing, even Hermione loosened up a little and the group started chatting about past events, while the bottle of firewhiskey made it’s round.

As the evening passed, Emma started feeling more dizzy.

Arthur and Molly had already gone to bed a long time ago and the group had already opened it’s second bottle of firewhiskey.

Despite from a few glances, she and Charlie hadn’t had much time to talk, as most of the time they were all occupied within the group. His trained figure was sitting on the opposite of the room, lounged into the couch and chatting with Harry about another creatures’ rights topic.

As he was talking, Emma could spot his dragon tattoo under his lifted shirt, the tail of the dragon moving lazily across his right arm. Charlie leaned forward, his bottom part of the shirt now lifting as well, and she could spot his v- formed muscles right above his waistline.

“I feel like it’s time for a change, I’m gonna go get a beer.” Emma said and got up. “Don’t feel like anymore firewhiskey, or I’m really gonna end up like Hermione.”

“Good idea!” Harry called. “Can you pack a few more? I’m in the mood for a cold one.”

“Sure Harry.” The blonde witch answered.

As she got up, she recognized the alcohol made her head turn a little, but she gave herself a mental kick and made her way straight to the kitchen.

She walked across the kitchen towards the kitchen counter, where the bottled were deposited and as she grabbed a few of them, she heard a noise behind her and the clicking of a closing door. She turned.

“Charlie.” She recognized and smiled at the red headed boy whose tall figure made his way towards her.

“Thought maybe you would like some help with the booze.” He said and gave her a wicked grin as he stepped towards her and closed the distance.

He was now standing right in front of her, his toned body so close that she could smell his breath, smoky from the firewhiskey, mixed with his earthy scent as he said

“Or maybe we can move on from where we stopped this afternoon?”

He looked into her eyes, his brown pupils went dark as he put his hands again down at her waist.

Where his hands touched her, her skin was burning like fire, the sensation was intensified by the effect of the alcohol rushing through her blood.

Emmas back was now pressed against the kitchen counter and she felt Charlies body pushing into hers.

“It’s not like I couldn’t just levitate them Charlie. Don’t you forget I’m a superior witch.” She teasingly smiled at him, not answering his question.

“Where did we stop again?” She looked him into the eyes, his gaze keeping her pinned at the counter, his body pressing into hers and his fingers made his way up to her upper body.

“I think it was something about how I’d show you how beautiful those lips of yours would feel like onto mine.” He murmured, still not moving his eyes from hers.

She knew about the way his eyes were glazing, that he as well got affected by that bottle of firewhiskey, though maybe not as much as her.

Then he leaned forward, his lips now teasingly near to her exposed neck and whispered into her ear

“Or we could go even further and see how beautiful they would look like closing around my cock.”

At that words, Emma sharply inhaled, her whole body tensing.

She couldn’t breathe properly and her voice was husky now as she whispered.

“Show me then, Charlie.”

“Anything for you, _printesa_.” And with that words he closed the last bit of distance between their faces, his lips crushing onto hers.

Emma stopped breathing at the touch of them and her heart pounded in her chest.

His lips claimed hers, and all she could do was lean into the kiss and the feeling of his warm, soft lips as her lips parted slightly and Charlie’s tongue found it’s way towards hers.

The taste was like heaven, his own scent mixed with the smokiness of the firewhiskey and the boozing sensation of the alcohol that made both their heads dizzy.

His hands were now pulling her into him, his whole body was pushing into hers and as she took her hands up, grabbing into his chest, she could feel his muscles that she knew were only hidden behind the small fabric of his shirt.

A small moan escaped her lips and stifled into his mouth, but his body seemed to react at that sign of arousing.

His hands went down to her hips, pulling her up and sitting her onto the kitchen counter.

Their lips parted slightly and a stifled “Charlie” escaped Emmas lips, before she could feel him again occupying her lips, his abdomen now pressing in between her thighs.

“Thought you would enjoy what I had to show you. I saw you watching me before.” Charlie smirked into yet another kiss, making Emmas head turn once more, caused by the alcohol getting to her head or the feeling of his low voice growling into her, she didn’t know.

His lips parted from hers and Emma led her head fall back, eyes shut, as Charlie started to scatter small little kisses along the side of her neck.

Her thighs were now burning by the touch of his body and she pressed forward a little, just enough to feel the big bulge in his trousers pressing into her now awakened core.

His hands had now moved up towards her breasts and were slowly kneading them through the fabric of her dress.

Emma let out a small moan.

“Gosh how gorgeous you are, making that sounds.” Charlie mumbled into her neck, his hands still stroding along her body, kneading every bit of it and his lips claiming every inch of skin that was available outside the neckline of her short dress.

The blonde witch brought her hands up, pulling his head away from her neck and pressed her lips back into his as she whimpered into his touch.

“Kiss me Charlie!” she whispered and lifted her head to straighten up, so their lips could meet again. 

Charlies lips caressed her, his tongue finding its way back to hers and his hands were again moving onto the outline of her breasts, now caressing her hardened nipples with his thumbs, letting her hum against his lips.

His cock was twitching against her inner thighs at the sound of her appreciation and his hands squeezed down towards her upper body. His palms found her buttcheeks, and grabbed ahold of them, pulling her even closer into his hot lap. Her hands were now wandering across Charlie’s chest, down to the bottom line of his shirt.

Just as her fingers slipped underneath the fabric and touched his heated skin, they both heard someone calling from the corridor.

“Hey, guys I’m waiting!” Ron’s drunken voice erupted. “Where’s my beer?”

“Yeah, where’s the beer?” Ginny called.

Charlie groaned, letting his head drop down from Emma’s lips.

“Oh bugger off guys” Charlie complained, only for Emma’s ears to hear.

She moved her body backwards, shifting away from him. He looked up at her, soaking in her red, swollen lips and the pink blushes that travelled from her cheek down to her neck with his eyes.

“I guess we better go.” he said quietly.

“Guess so.” The blonde witch answered, looking him in the brown eyes.

Her gaze then dropped down to his lips and he moved forward, closing the distance between them for a last time.

“I hope it won’t take us too long to get a chance to continue this.” He murmured against her lips, before picking her lower lip between his teeth and gently pecking them.

He gave her a kiss, making Emma let out a small moan. He moved his hands up to her body and puller her in for a deepened kiss.

“Wicked witch you are. How am I supposed to stop, if you’re feeling so teasingly in my arms?” he murmured in her ear, before letting his hands fall and letting her go.

Emma smiled shyly at him.

“Let’s go.” she said. “If we stay here, chances are big that Ginny might cut both our heads off before your Mom can.”

Charlie chuckled and with a small drop of his head, he nodded and shifted to let the blonde witch hop down of the counter.

Putting his hand on her lower back he said “Go first.” And with that, moved his hand slightly down, so it was laying just at the top of her butt cheeks, grabbing her lightly. Hi flicked his wand, to levitate the bottles from the counter.

Emma smiled at him teasingly, then shifted forward and made her way out of the kitchen door.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking with the others, Emma trying to keep herself from looking at Charlie every other second. He on the other hand, had no problem acting as if nothing had happened between the two of them, letting him drop next to Harry again as they came back into the room and continuing the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Emma woke up with a headache. She groaned.

“Uuuh.. morning to you too.” She heard Ginny mumble from the other side of the room, obviously feeling as shitty as her best friend.

Emma tried to get her body up, and sat on the bed. She rubber her temples and tried to remember something about the end of the evening.

_She and Ginny were dancing to a song of the Weird Sister, grinding into one another and laughing. Ron and Harry didn’t seem to notice heir sister and girlfriend, as they were sunken into conversation about something and gesturing drunkenly. Hermione was already asleep on the couch. Only Charlie was sitting on the couch next to them, watching Emma move with dark eyes, before he got up, took the bottles out of the girl’s hand and said smiling ‘I think that’s enough for today girls. We better go to the bed or the hangover will kill us all tomorrow.’ He had put his hand on Emma’s back, gently touching her and taking her out of the room while the others slowly followed and they all made their way to the beds seperately._

“Ginny. Do you remember us dancing?” she asked her best friend, her head hidden behind her palms, that she clutched onto her face in embarrassment.

“Oh fucking hell.” Ginny called. “Yeah. No more firewhiskey for me anytime soon.” She groaned.

Emma turned, to see Hermione’s bed already empty.

“Has Hermione already gotten up?” She wondered.

“Oh shit, yes I haven’t told you! She and Ron wanted to go for a hike today. Bet she got up really early.” Ginny said.

“And Harry and I wanted to go to London to buy him something to wear for the party.” Ginny looked at her.

“Which means, since Dad, Percy, and the twins are all out working and won’t come home till evening and Mum’s busy out in London preparing and getting stuff for the party, I guess you and Charlie have the house all for yourselves.” She smiled at her best friend mischievous.

“Really?” Emma said in disbelief, staring at her friend. It wasn’t like she didn’t mind the thought of being all alone with the red headed dragon tamer, she just didn’t like the look on her best friends face.

“Stop acting so innocent. I can only imagine why it took you so long yesterday, to get that beer from the kitchen.” Ginny said bluntly, putting her feet down of the side of the bed. 

She got up, taking a new pile of clothes from her cupboard. Turning to Emma, she winked.

“I’m going for a shower. See you at breakfast” and then she left.

After she had as well showered and made her way to breakfast with Ginny, where the two had sat alone at the table and tried to recover from their hangover, Harry made it’s way down to the kitchen to pick Ginny up.

“Morning love, ready for London? Got you and Emma a hangover potion.” He smiled at them and handed them each a small vile.

“Oh Gods Harry, you’re awesome. Next time I see the twins, I’m gonna ask them to build up my stocks..” Emma said, taking one vile and downing it in one go.

“Don’t you want to come with us Ems? I mean, it may be boring for you, but I don’t like the thought of you staying here all alone, while everybody else is gone.” Harry stated.

Before Emma could answer, Ginny jumped in “Don’t worry Harry, I think Emma might even enjoy her day alone. Also, if she’s seeking company, there’s always my brother hanging out somewhere.”

Emma nodded. “Sure, just go shopping you two. I don’t mind relaxing a bit by myself.” She said and smiled at Harry. In the meantime, Ginny had gotten up and Harry just nodded in agreement, leading his girlfriend towards the floo.

 _“By yourself?”_ Ginny’s mouth mimicked and she grinned at her friend behind Harry’s back.

“Okay, let’s go honey” she said and she and Harry stepped into the floo.

The next few hours, Emma started not to focus to strong on the fact, that she hadn’t seen Charlie since she woke up. It started to rain, and Emma made her way up to the girls’ room. She picked a book from the large pile that was laid out next to Hermione’s empty bed and made herself comfortable on Ginny’s big bed. It was way cosier than her or Hermione’s guest one and she knew her friend wouldn’t mind if she occupied it for a few hours.

After a while, Emma startled, from the voice of a shower being turned on. This must be Charlie.

She tried to ignore the sound and not to imagine him, standing under the hot shower, the steam dancing around his naked body. She tried not to think of his dragon tattoo, plastered over his upper body and the muscles, that she got to feel last evening.

She turned a page and tried to refocus on her book.

But her thoughts travelled back to the feeling of his abdomen pressed against her thighs, and the feeling of the bulge in his pants, as it pressed into her…

Emma felt herself getting dizzy by just the thought of it. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the pictures she just saw. Now she realized, the water had been turned off and she could hear Charlie’s footsteps coming towards her door.

He knocked.

“Emma, are you in there?”

“Yeah.” She replied. “Come on in.”

She tried to straighten up, looking as unbothered as possible as he came in. She saw his red head was still a bit wet and blistering from the water droplets. Her gaze then dropped down and she realized he only wore jeans, that sat low on his waistline. The v – muscles she already got to see yesterday were striking that way.

“Sorry to interrupt you, _printesa_.” He said, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his toned and naked breast.

“You’re not interrupting me, I- I was just reading anyway.” Emma stumbled. “I didn’t see you at breakfast today.” She stated.

“Hm hm yeah, I thought about getting my head a bit clear this morning, I’m not a big fan of Freddies and Georges hangover potions, so I went for a walk. Got a bit long.” He smiled and looked around the room, watched her sitting on Ginny’s bed.

“I got the impression we’re alone today.” he spoke.

“Ehm, Ron and Hermione are out for a hike and Harry and Ginny went shopping.” Emma said.

“Hmm.” He said, letting his gaze again cross the room and letting eventually fall his eyes onto Emma.

He hesitated, still leaning on the doorframe. Then he spoke, still watching her.

“Mind if I come in?”

Emma just shook her head, her words now stuck in her throat.

He gave her a small grin, making his way up to her, sitting on the bed.

She moved, trying to create more space on the bed, so he could sit down.

“Oh no need for that, love” he said quietly, as he let himself lower on the edge of the bed, his body facing towards her. “Or don’t you recall our little get together yesterday? You weren’t so shy then as I reckon.” He said, smiling wickedly at her.

“Course I remember.” Emma spoke, trying to not let herself irritate by the fact that eyes kept on glazing into hers, while he moved near her.

“Good.” He said. His arms were now pinned down at each side of Emmas body, his face coming dangerously near her. She gulped and looked down at his nearly naked body, the tattoo plastered along his breast.

“Cause I was looking forward all morning to continue.” Charlie whispered, as he closed the distance between the two and put his lips onto hers.

The girl leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes, her legs shifting forward, trying to close the distance to his body. She could feel him grinning into the kiss, as he took her hands and pulled them back, to make her lay down at the mattress. He slipped above her, keeping his arms down to keep the weight lifted from her, while he kept kissing her.

He let his one hand strode along Emma’s body, closing around her breast and making her inhale sharply at the touch of him.

He kept on kissing her and caressing his hand all over her body. She could feel her nipple harden and widened her legs, to let his groin settle between her. She let out a small moan and closed her arms around Charlie to pull him closer.

“Eager, are we?” Charlie murmured against her lips.

Emma opened her eyes, to look at him and blushed at the sight of his dark eyes that were watching her with a heated gaze. Charlie let his hands slide down and grabbed her jumper to take it off.

He let his hands roam over her breasts, that were still hidden in her bra. He flicked one side down, to lay her nipple open and let his mouth run down her breast to suck it in. As his tongue flicked over the witch’s hard nipple she gasped. “Oh Charlie.”

“Hmmm” he hummed against her breast as he his hand slid down towards her pants, pushing them down with a quick move and settling his hand between her legs. He let his fingers strode over her soft panties, they were already slick by just the touch of him.

She could feel his cock harden in his jeans and pressed herself against it. With a quick move,Charlie unclasped her bra, then made his way down to her panties.Charlies hand moved them aside, as he was taking in the sight of her wet pussy, that was already glistering from her arousal and let his fingers slide into her.

She could feel him moving over her clit with his thumb while his fingers pumped into her, making her moan again.

“Gosh, I love it when you moan for me _printesa.”_ Charlie said. His fingers were now moving faster, and Emma could feel her whole body shake.

Suddenly Charlie moved his hand away and started kissing along her breasts down to her belly. As he reached her thighs his kisses got slower, he was teasing her with small touches on the corner of her thighs.

Emmas eyes were closed, it felt like her whole body was on fire. She was breathing quickly and all she wanted was to feel Charlie right at her core.

“Charlie, oh god!”

She felt his hot breath against her pussy and seconds later, her sensation was overwhelming. She could feel his mouth sucking in her clit and his tongue was dancing around it. He took two fingers, and put them inside her, moving in time with his tongue. She moaned his name.

Charlie was quickening the pace, his fingers were now pushing deep inside her drenching pussy.

“God, yes! Charlie – I – yes!”

Emma moaned again, arching her back and pressing her pussy even closer to his mouth, wanting him to take it all, bringing her closer to the edge. His other hand was now grabbing her arse, pushing her loin up to get better access and his tongue was sliding up and down her folds and licking up all that she gave him.

She could hear him moaning against her core, the vibration of his sounds made her loose control.

“Charlie! Yes ! YES! Char- oh- Charlie!”

She now screamed his name, panting and moaning at the same time and pushing her legs up to meet him. With quick moves he made her tighten up, the sensation was now unbearable. She couldn’t hold it any longer and was crushing into him as her sensation rolled over her in an intense orgasm and made her scream his name.

Charlie didn’t let go of her and waited until she came down from her high, to move his head up. His eyes were even darker, if that was even possible and she could see her juices all over his mouth and chin, glistering in the light. He moved up, wiped one hand over his mouth and looked at her.

“That was so fucking hot, _printesa_.” He said, his voice was low, growling and full of lust. Emma’s eyes flattered and she could see that Charlie had gotten rid of his pants, and was kneeing in front of her, pumping his thick cock. His eyes were gazing, and Emme saw his cock was so hard, the tip was swollen and slick precum plastered it. She got up at the sight of this and looked into Charlie’s eyes, who was still stroking himself as he watched her.

She moved towards him, kissed him. Her hands found the way to his penis and folded around it. He took his hand away and let Emma continue stroking it. His head fell back and he closed his eyes.

“Mmmmh, yeah just like that love.” He murmured. The witch could already feel she was getting aroused again by the look of him. She let out a small moan, while still pumping his cock.

Charlie’s eyes flattered open. He looked at her with his dark eyes, his muscles were on display as he was sitting in front of her with his legs crossed. The dragon over his chest was moving across his arms now and was bursting out small fire flamed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him to kiss her.

She did and her back was arching under his hands, bare nipples running across his muscled chest.

“Still not satisfied enough?” he whispered, and his mouth was dancing along her neck. He let his hands slide down towards her arse cheeks, lifting them up and making her sit down in his lap, his hot and aching cock was now pressing straight into her already swollen and still drenching vagina. 

"Can we? I mean, do you take the contraception potion?" he asked, nearly a whisper. 

"Yes, i do take it." Emma answered, her cheeks flushing as she nodded slightly. With that his eyes darkened even more and his lips found the way to her neck.

She pulled her head back, letting out tiny breaths against his lips. His hands slipped over her arse, and he pushed her hips into his. She found herself grinding into him, letting out small moans and coating his cock with her juices.

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you right here?” He asked, his lips kissing against her neck and making her shiver.

“Y- Yes.” She whispered.

He grabbed her waist and turned her, making her put her hands down and kneeing in front of him. Her entire core was now displayed, she could feel her pussy pulse at her arousal and her nipples were achingly seeking for some attention.

“Dirty little witch you are.” Charlie whispered. She could feel his hands at her hips and closer her eyes at the feeling of his cock that was teasing her entrance.

“Say it again, love. I want to hear it."

“I want you, Charlie. I want you to fuck me.” Emma whispered, her voice was now trembling

He groaned at the words and with that he grabbed her waist and pushed her back towards him. She could feel his cock entering her as he pushed in. She gasped. But the pain was already fading as she felt Charlie moving inside her.

"Fuck Emma. You feel amazing." he groaned.

She moaned against it. His cock was filling her, making her walls tighten fast around him. His hips were crushing hard into her as he moved in and out, leaving nothing but slick, wet noises in between them and the smacking sound of her cheeks crushing into his groin. 

"Uh, your're so tight love. So wet and tight for my cock." Charlie grunted.

She could hear him groaning through the fog of her senses. All she felt was his cock pumping in and out of her, her breasts bouncing against the mattress as she arched her back and lowered herself to give him better access. The sensation was overwhelming, she was a wriggling mess and let out small moans that sounded just like the red haired wizards name.

“Yes love. Say my name. Scream my name. That’s it.” He panted, his cock still flashing in and out of her, his balls clutching against her clit with every move, fucking her from behind. His muscles were flexing in the light of the nightstand lamp and his hands were gripping tight into her flesh. She let out loud groans and felt like she lost all control over it.

He pulled her up, her back and arse cheeks now pressing into him an grabbed her breast, kneading them. One hand found the way to her clit and massaged it, rubbing over it while he was fucking her fast.

“You like it that way, do you? You like it when I fuck you senseless on my sisters bed, yeah?” he whispered in her ear, his voice low and ruffled by the heat in it. “Guess, my sister won’t be too happy if she knew her friend likes it dirty in her bed. Getting fucked by her older brother, making her moan like a slut for me.”

Emma couldn’t help herself but let out a loud moan at his words, arching her back even more into his touch.

“Y- Yes. I like it. More”, she let out the quiet words, to occupied by enjoying the feeling of Charlie’s body all over her to even realize it.

His hand was rubbing over her pussy, the other one was grabbing her tit, his mouth and teeth dragging over her shoulder, and he pushed deep inside her.

Skin slapping skin and Charlie groaned in a furious, low voice, " You wanted this for fucking ever, haven't you? Wanting me to see what a dirty fucking whore you are for me. Ever since you came in that dragon reserve, watching me with your pleading eyes to take you and do these things to you.”

“Yes, Charlie. God!”

“Say it, love! I wanna hear it,” he commanded, his cock pushing fast and deep inside her. His hand around her breast was tightening, she could feel her nipple pinch, what made her moan even more.

“Yes, god I wanted you to fuck me!” Emma cried. Her back was arching, she could feel her pussy getting tense and her whole body was tingling. “God, I’m gonna - !”

“Yes love, like that. Come for me!”

“Charlie!” Emma screamed, as her sensations washed over her once more and she rode out her orgasm on Charlies cock, tensing around him.

She could feel Charlie tremble, his cock striking deep inside her one last time.

“Fuck!” He moaned as he loaded himself into her, pushing deep into her core and crushing into her body.

They collided on the mattress, and Charlie dragged one arm around her to pull her closer. He covered her neck in small kisses and hummed against her smooth skin.

“Gods _printesa_. That was one hell of a shag.” He mumbled against her shoulders, as he pulled her even closer. Emma closed her eyes at the feeling and felt the warmth of their bodies wash over her. As they laid there, Charlies body pressed into her back and his hand stroking softly over her body, she could feel her whole body relax into him by just enjoying the feeling of their entangled bodies.

She lost herself at the sense of it and didn’t feel the time pass , as she suddenly heard voices erupt from below.

“Shit. Charlie. We have to get up. Guess your mom’s back.” She turned to face him. She didn’t even want to imagine how Molly would react if she found the two of them, spreaded naked like this.

His eyes went open and he looked at her, grinning. “In this bloody house one can never have some peace and quiet!” he complained. He got up, sitting on the bed, and let his gaze drop down on Emma’s naked body, obviously enjoying the view.

Emma looked up at him, meeting his eyes. At the sudden awareness of their nakedness in her best friend’s bedroom, she blushed, putting her hands in front of her breasts.

Charlie shook his head. “No _printesa,_ you can’t tell you’re getting embarrassed now, don’t you?” he said, smiling at her and leaning down to give her a small kiss on her lips. “Not after what you just let me do to you.” He whispered.

They could suddenly hear loud noises from downstairs. Emma was sure she could make up Ginny’s voice in between it.

Charlie had already gotten up and was putting on his pants as he looked back towards her.

“We better not tell anyone about this right? I Don’t want mum to cut our heads off.” He said.

“To be honest Charlie, I guess it would predominantly be your head that she would cut off.” Emma answered, as she leaned down, to grab her jumper and put is back on.

“But yeah, I guess we should not tell about what we just did in Ginny’s room.” She gave him a wicked smile.

“Deal.” Charlie said and made his way to her, leaning down for a kiss. “Although I hope we can repeat it some time.” He said.

“I would love too.” Emma answered, then he turned and made his way out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

As she came downstairs, she heard loud chatter from the living room. It seemed like the other residents of the burrow came back from their day trips. Emma felt slightly unconscious, she wasn’t sure how to act in front of the others, if Charlie was with them. She braced herself, and made her way through the living room door. Ginny and Harry were sitting in front of the fireplace, showing off their purchased robes, while Molly was busy knitting socks. Charlie wasn’t there. Emma gulped.

She crossed the room and let herself plop down next to her best friend.

“Hey, how was your day?” Ginny asked smilingly as she turned her head towards her.

“It was good.” Emma answered, turning over to her but trying to focus on the bags with robes that were plastered on the floor. “And you? Did you find something good for Harry?”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, in the first shop. Then we went on for something for Ginny. Took us hours.” He shook his head and laughed. Ginny smirked.

“Are Ron and Hermione back already?” Emma asked Ginny. “I didn’t hear them come in.”

“Yeah, they’re back, but went straight to the shower. They got quite caught up in the rain.” Ginny gave her a look. “What did you even do today?”

“Uhm actually, I made myself comfortable upstairs on your bed and read a book. It was raining the whole time, so there wasn’t much to do.” She tried to hide a little blush that crept up her face at the mention of Ginny’s bedroom, but for her luck nobody seemed to notice.

“Oh good.” Ginny said, casually packing back her ropes in the bags on the floor.

“Did you see Charlie, dear?” Molly’s voice came from the back. “I haven’t seen him since I’m back and he has to help me with some doxies. I found them in the attic the other day. We may as well get rid of them before the party.”

“Uhm, I’ve seen him before, I don’t know where he’s now though. Maybe upstairs.” Emma answered.

Ginny gave her a look and raised an eyebrow, before she turned back to Harry.

The rest of the day went by with the friends chatting in the living room and playing a few rounds of exploding snap to keep themselves distracted from the ongoing rain.

As the afternoon went by, Fred and George came back from London. The twins were staying for the next few days as they took some time off the shop after the potions incident.

Emma enjoyed spending time with her friends, since she hasn’t had much opportunity to see them all together since Hogwarts, but she couldn’t keep herself of thinking about a certain red haired guy, that was nowhere to be seen.

Molly had probably kept him busy all day.

Emmas thoughts kept trailing back to this morning and the feeling of his skin on her. She had to refocus herself quite a few times on the ongoing game of Exploding Snap and kept losing rounds. Since she was the first to lose, she got up and decided to make a few cups of tea.

Just as she went through the hall, she could see a broad red head emerge from the kitchen.

Emma stood and didn’t know how to act. “H – hi.” She stammered.

Charlie looked at her thrillingly.

“Hey _printesa._ ” He walked along the hall and made his way up to her. As he stood right in front of her,,his one hand sprang forward and grabbed her by the hip.

She could feel herself being dragged to the side, into the dark of an alcove, hidden behind some old curtains and book shelves.

He pushed her back into the wall and drew himself closer.

“I Missed you all day.” He whispered, his head was determining close to her lips. "I couldn't stop thinking about your lovely little cunt and the little moans you made for me."

He looked her in the eyes and her whole body felt like on fire. She could feel the heat radiate from his body and he pushed himself even closer into her.

His hands had her pinned into the wall, as he began travelling little kisses along her neck, biting and licking her skin along the way.

Emma couldn’t hold back a small moan. She could feel him shift with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. As he spoke, his voice was mixed with raw lust and .. was that amusement?

“Don’t you wanna make ourselves noticed _printesa_. These sounds are for nobody else than me.”

His hands were sliding along her body, and Emma held onto his muscular, strong arms, that kept her up against the wall. He lifted his head from her neck and brought it close to her.

He took his wand in his hand and cast a quick charm. “ _Muffliato._ Think this will do. _”,_ he grinned.

His fingers travelled up on the side of her neck, slowly curving towards the back. Emma felt like she was freezing under his touch, she didn’t dare to move under his stare and her cheeks were heating.

She could feel herself getting wet, by just the touch of him and bit her lip to oppress another moan.

As he looked down on her, his grip loosely circled along her neck and tilted her head up.

Emma couldn’t tare her eyes from him as she noticed his other hand sliding down towards her belly. She swallowed. “Charlie.. – your family ..”

“SShhh.” He whispered, his one hand was gripping slightly tighter around her neck and kept her stabilised as his other hand slid under the rim of her trousers.

Emma could feel her own heat and arousal by now, and tried to kiss Charlie as she was longing for more. But he kept her back against the wall, pulling his face away from her.

He stared at her, his gaze was pure fire on her. Her grip tightened in the front of his shirt, trying to get him as close to him as possible, but he wouldn’t move.

“Ssshh _printesa_. Try being silent okay? I want this.” He whispered in her ear. Emma closed her eyes at the sensation of his breath on her skin. “Let me make you feel good.”

And with that his hand slid all the way down in her panties, welcoming the wet sensation between her thighs with one quick stroke. Emma let out a silent groan and tightened her grip around his torso.

Charlie moved his fingertips around her clit, circling it with his thumb. He was teasing her, she knew it, but she couldn’t help but push into him, eager for more.

She heard him chuckle, she knew he was grinning without having to see it.

“Hey!.” She said annoyed.

“Oh, hush darling, just relax. This is all about your pleasure.”

His hand around her neck was loosening a bit and his thumb reached upwards towards her mouth. He was caressing her lips with it, while still pinning her safe against the wall. His face was just so out of reach for her, so she let her head drop back.

His fingers were now gliding along her folds, slick from her arousal she could make out the noises they made in the small alcove.

He then pushed two fingers inside her, making her back arch against it. This felt so good. Emma bit her lips to not make a sound. The thrill of being caught was keeping her on the edge. She knew, the rest of his family was just meters away, if they were caught… She tried not to think of it.

His fingers were now pushing in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“ _Printesa_. You’re so fucking hot like that.”

His thumb was circling around her clit and she found herself pushing herself along with the rhythm. The sensation was overbearing, the fear of being caught here with him was multiplying it. She could make out Charlie’s rough breaths and she opened her eyes.

He looked at her, with dark gazing eyes, his mouth open, breathing harshly. Their eyes locked, and he shifted forward, pushing his body into her, while keeping on the steady rhythm with his fingers.

“Emma. You’re the death of me.” he said with an oppressed, harsh voice while stroking his one thumb along her lips. Emma whimpered and couldn’t let go of his eyes. She could feel his thick and hard cock through his trousers, pushing against her waist. She let one hand drop down towards it and grabbed it through the fabric, stroking up and down.

Charlie quietly groaned, his thumb was sliding between her lips into her mouth, and Emma started to suck on it. His eyes dropped down to her lips as she was trying to show him how eager she was.

“Good girl “ he mumbled. His hand inside her panties was slick of her juices, she could feel it. His thumb was flicking over her clit and his fingers were fucking her fast, rough and bringing her closer to the edge. Emma closed her eyes, welcoming it and with one last flick of Charlies hand in her pants she broke apart. Her lips were closed around Charlie’s thumb, sucking on it, trying not to moan and scream along with the sensation of her orgasm rolling over her.

As she opened her eyes, Charlie let his fingers slide out of her and stepped back.

But Emma held him, and let herself fall down to her knees in front of him. With a quick move she let his trousers fall down and his thick cock bounced up in front of her.

“Love, you don’t have to. This was about you.” Charlie said.

Emma looked up at him, licking her lips as she came forward. “But I want to.”

Her eyes locked with his, as she let his member glide into her mouth and let it slide back out with a small plop.

“Didn’t youwant to see how my lips would look like around your cock?” she asked quiet, with a soft voice. She then let her tongue travel along his erected penis and finally took it back into her mouth.

“Fuck Emma.” Charlie whispered.

Emma then started to suck on his cock, pushing her mouth up and down, and found a rhythm.

She opened her eyes to look up at Charlie, who was staring at her, his eyes gazing.

“Good Love. God, you’re doing this so good.” He whispered.

Emma took one hand, and grabbed his balls, rolling them between her palms.

“Fuck Emma, yes that’s so good.” Charlie groaned.

One of his hand has made it up to her head, grabbed her hair and pushed her forward.

“Take it deeper, love. I know you can do this.”

Emma swallowed and tried to focus on the cock pushing way back into her throat. She focused on breathing, sucking eagerly on his thick cock and spreading her saliva all over it. Her hand was caressing and pinching his balls, that were growing tighter with every move of her head.

“Oh, you’re such a good girl, darling. You love sucking my cock don’t you.” Charlie whispered down to her. Emma tried to nod, with his long shaft still in her mouth. “Mhh – mhh.”

“Yes, you do. God, Emma if you could only see, how gorgeous you look, with your lips around my cock, sucking on it so eagerly.”

Emma fastened her speed, Charlie’s words were sending little sparks down her spine, straight into her core. She loved sucking his cock and she loved how he talked to her. She wanted to show him, just how good she could be. With all her focus, she pushed his cock all the way back she could, sucking on it, moaning on it, while her hand fiddled around his balls. She could feel him getting closer, as she squeezed her hands around it, pinched it with her nails.

“Emma, fuck that’s gorgeous. Yesss.. I’m gonna come!” Charlie groaned, before he loaded himself into her, she could feel his seed pumping out of his penis, loading into her mouth. She held her breath and swallowed all she could, as Charlie pumped the last waves of his orgasm into her.

She let his cock slide out of her mouth as he was finished, and licked the last drips of his juice of her lips as she looked up at him.

He grabbed her chin with one hand and pulled her up to him. His lips found her and she sank into the kiss as he held her strong in his arms.

As they parted, Emma came back to realize where they were. She could hear the chatter from the living room, prayed that nobody noticed her being away for so long.

“Emma?” Charlie said, purring his trousers back into place.

“Hm?” She asked, looking at him with flushed cheeks.

“Come visit me in my room tonight.” Charlie gave her a small peck on her lips.

“Uhm Charlie, I don’t know, the girls - Ginny will notice.” Emma stuttered, looking at him with big eyes.

Charlie grinned. “I bet, the girls both have some plans for tonight. Come visit me.” He insisted. “I quite enjoy this little game we’re playing.” He smiled and gave her a wink as he turned and left the alcove

Emma tried to gather herself and straightened her robes. She stepped out of the alcove and turned towards the kitchen. After she set up a pot of tea and took some cups from the shelf she levitated the tea board back to the living room.

She heard his laugh before she entered and froze. Why was he here? How was she supposed to act in front of her friends?.

And it struck her, it hasn’t been that obvious to her until right now. Her friends were his siblings. Nearly all of them. She was fucking her best friends’ brother. In their childhood home.

She shook her head. How was she supposed to get out of this week without anyone noticing?


End file.
